Mastermind
by Electroblood
Summary: Rukia likes Byakuya. Byakuya likes Rukia. And then we all know what will happen. Oh and I suck at writing steamy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hm my first attempt review pretty please? :D

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya straightened his captain's Haori and made his way out of his room. Last night was horrible. He had dreamt not about the Kuchiki clan elders nagging him, not about Aizen invading Sereitei, but instead, about Rukia. Not in an innocent way, either.

Ah, really. He was a noble and a captain, not an incestuous lecher. Or maybe he is, as last night's dream appeared in his mind again.

_The bathtub was full of flower petals, and Rukia looked like a goddess as her pale, porcelain skin was dipped in it. Pity about the petals, Byakuya thought. Now he could only imagine. She cupped water into her hands and gently sloshed it over her shoulders, an intoxicating movement that caught Byakuya's breath. As he approached, Rukia looked up, her dark violet eyes inviting and teasing. He removed his robe, and hesitantly lowered himself beside her. How wrong, he thought. It didn't seem to be registering. He reached for ivory, smooth skin, his own skin tingling at the thought of coming into contact with it. _

And then he had woken up. _  
_  
He shook himself mentally, and looked around discreetly to check if any servants had saw him fantasizing. Thankfully, no one was around. He rearranged his features into the cold, aloof mask it always was when he reached the dining room his Haori trailing behind him soundlessly.

Rukia was already there, eating an extravagantly prepared breakfast before going to work. When Byakuya sat down, she greeted him meekly and went on with her breakfast.

Byakuya ate quickly, pushing all thoughts of Rukia out of his mind and headed for work early like the proper captain he is.

* * *

Breakfast at the Kuchiki mansion reminded Rukia of a wedding feast. Even though she had been living here for almost a year now, she was still not used to such lavishness. She thought of the cereal she had eaten in the real world and wished she could eat them now, though it had taken her almost an hour to open the bloody box.

Halfway through the meal, Byakuya entered the room, his regal aura intimidating and his face dispassionate. Their conversation consisted of nothing more than a greeting. Rukia sighed, playing around with her food more than eating them. Even though she had hated it here at first, she had found herself drawn to Byakuya's silent, detached personality.

Of course, she thought with a snort, she did not like him. She was curious, that was all. After all, he hardly spoke and interaction between them was a rare thing.

Byakuya left as quickly as possible, as if being in the same room as Rukia irked him so much that he could not wait to leave.

Rukia sighed again, not looking forward to the paperwork she had to do today. Still, throughout the day, her thoughts drifted toward her "nii-sama" more than occasionally, and they were getting raunchier such that even Rukia blushed. _As if Byakuya would even think about you, _she would scoff afterwards, trying to get back to her immense pile of paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Heh chapter two. Thanks for reviewing! Smiled till my face almost cracked when I found out. Anyway, I don't like Hisana cause I'm jealous of her.

* * *

_Bah, paperwork, bah. _Byakuya sniffed haughtily as he eyed the stack of papers in disdain. He knew some of the other captains just shoved the paperwork at their vice-captain, but he was, after all, Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Byakuya was not someone who shirked his responsibility.

The blustery autumn day went by, achingly slow and boring as he completed report after report mechanically. _How nice it would be,_ he thought idly, _to be able to train_ _my bankai outside today._ _And how nice it would be, if Rukia could train with me, her beautiful zanpakutou dancing around her._

There was a knock, and he snapped out of his thoughts. It was Renji, with his perfect timing.

"Ah, Kuchiki taichou," he said after he entered. "Here are more reports from the previous mission." Catching Byakuya's slightly dazed expression, he politely enquired whether Byakuya was 'okay or not'.

_Of course I'm not okay,_ Byakuya snapped mentally. _Who would be with all the bloody paperwork? _He, however, did not let it show and dismissed Renji with a wave of hand. Renji shuffled out, most probably going for another nap. Byakuya scowled at the thought, and continued with the miserable paperwork.

* * *

Hours later, dusk found Byakuya along a path with orange and gold leaves swirling around him. Hisana's favourite season. Strangely, she did not come to his mind as often now. Maybe he was just too preoccupied with work. That must be it. However, that didn't explain why Rukia was popping into his head with alarming frequency. _Because she's my sister, isn't it? I am, after all, her brother and a brother is bound to think of his sister sometimes. _Satisfied that he had managed to come up with a rational explanation, he went on his way, his robe swishing behind him.

* * *

_Finally_, Rukia thought and stretched happily. Ukitake was nowhere to be seen, but his desk was full of all the work Rukia had done. By herself, she noted rather sourly. Seeing that it was not quite dark yet, she decided to take a leisurely walk outside.

Winter should be here soon, and that would mean……Byakuya's birthday. _Maybe she would make him a birthday cake_, Rukia mused. _He certainly looks like he needs one. One with chappy on it. One with many chappies on it._

So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she did not hear anyone approaching and bumped straight into someone. Or rather, someone's chest. The ample cleavage quivered slightly as Rukia's head was buried in it. She winced and stumbled back, knowing who to expect.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!!" Matsumoto squealed, her chest heaving just as enthusiastically. "Have you considered my proposal to join the Byakuya fan club? You could provide us with lots of inside information, you know." She gave Rukia a wink.

Rukia tried not to gag. "Sorry, Rangiku-san, but not today." With that, she ducked under Matsumoto's arm and slipped around the corner, hoping that the tenth squad lieutenant would not follow.

The last thing Rukia heard as she rounded the corner was her shout. "You sure, Kuchiki-san? We just got a new picture of him under the moonlight!"

* * *

Byakuya froze. A new picture of him? Under the moonlight? So that explains the flash of light the other night. A fan club of him……

To be honest, Byakuya was rather flattered, though he obviously did not show it. He had known that he was popular among women, but he never knew he was _this_ popular. _Still,_ he thought worriedly, _why didn't Rukia want to join? Didn't she find him……never mind._

He adjusted his kenseikan absentmindedly and made his way back to the Kuchiki manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Isn't anyone going to press _that_ beautiful purple button if I don't beg shamelessly?

* * *

The hell butterfly fluttered noiselessly before landing on Rukia's outstretched finger.

"_Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai calls for a meeting. All captains and lieutenants of Gotei 13 are expected to attend immediately."_

She felt slightly uneasy as she left her office for the meeting hall, wondering what could be so important that it required the presence of all captains and lieutenants.

When she reached her destination, she found out that most of the attendance was already present, except for the slothful Kyōraku, who stumbled in a moment later with a bottle of sake still in his hand.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, and that was all that was needed to quieten the assembly. The murmurings dwindled to an expectant hush as over two dozen people waited for the general to speak.

"We have gotten whiff of Aizen's activities in the real world." There was a pause.

"It seems that he has been recruiting hollows for his army, and apparently, the arrancars have been doing the dirty work. As such, several squads will be dispatched to the real world to deal with this matter and the rest of the squads will remain in Sereitei, preparing for the battle ahead. "

Whispers broke out as a few captains discussed the new turn of events.

"It has been decided that squads 6, 10, and 13 will be dispatched to the real world," Yamamoto continued. "However, all captains are to remain behind and the lieutenants of the respective squads will lead this mission."

Rukia's soaring heart plunged. _Nothing to do with Byakuya, nothing to do with Byakuya, nothing to do with Byakuya. _

"Also, substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and his team will be assisting the squads in this mission. The squads will set out at dawn tomorrow." With that, he tapped his wooden staff and the assembly understood themselves as dismissed.

* * *

_Captains…… to remain behind in Sereitei? Ridiculous._ The desire to go to the real world had nothing to do with Rukia going, Byakuya told himself firmly. Nothing to do with Rukia.

* * *

Rukia returned to the Kuchiki mansion in preparation for tomorrow's journey. After dinner with herself in the vast dining room, she returned to her room for an early night.

_Clothes for my gigai……Check. Chappy bunny…… Che_-

"Ow!" She had walked into a pillar. No, wait. She had walked into Byakuya. He looked down, and Rukia was surprised to find that his face had an expression on it. Omgwtf. Was it… concern?

"You are leaving for the real world tomorrow."

"Uh, yes." _This is very awkward._

"Then…" his voice trailed off as his lips met hers.

* * *

Horrible cliffy, I know. Still ... (looks shiftily downwards)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, to those who reviewed. Reviews make me write faster, you know...

* * *

Rukia gasped, but the sound was almost inaudible as Byakuya's lips muffled it.

However, whatever shock she had did not last very long as instinct took over. Her hands seemed to snake around his waist on their own accord, and the kiss was returned.

His hands explored her body, and she was surprised at his touch. Gentle, yet lustful.

His lips left hers.

She wanted to protest, but decided to shut up when she felt them grazing her neck. His hands continued roaming, but with more urgency now. He was getting impatient; she could feel it. There was a tugging motion, and her robes came partly undone, revealing her delicate shoulders. She was pinned against the wall now, his powerful arms trapping her.

She liked the feeling of it.

His lips journeyed down her neck, to her collarbone. She took in his scent, foolishly hoping to capture it, so that she can call on this memory when he is not with her.

His lips set her skin ablaze.

_Too open,_ she thought, _too open .Somebody might see them. They needed to move somewhere else…_

"Byak-"

There was a loud clanging sound. She looked around. Byakuya had disappeared, and she was alone. In the dining room.

It was then that she realized what she had been doing again. Flushing, she bent down to pick up the fallen spoon, grateful that no one had seen her daydreaming. Her face heated up again as the lewd fantasy replayed itself once more. Seriously, she should stop going all lusty over him.

She did not know Byakuya very well, but she was pretty sure that committing incest was not on top of his list for sexual gratification… … if he wanted any.

A sigh escaped as she trudged back to her room, for real this time.

* * *

The pillow was against him. He knew it.

He slept on his left, and the cool pillow immediately warmed up. The same thing happened with the right. Huffing indignantly, he put on his robes and before stalking out of the Kuchiki grounds.

The night breeze was pleasant. It caressed his face, almost humanlike. Like… the Rukia in his fantasies.

Suddenly, a buxom figure appeared it front of him.

"Kuchiki – san…" the voice slurred as its owner tumbled into Byakuya's arms.

Byakuya wanted to disentangle himself from the woman, but found that he could not. She began playing with his hair, drunkenly twisting it around her fingers. Her breath was hot against his neck.

Byakuya stiffened. Again, he tried to disengage himself, but was unsuccessful.

"Matsumoto. Get off me." He was not flirtatious.

"Don't … be ...such a prude…" Her fingernails were circling his chest now.

He was so involved in trying to push the woman away that he did not see a third, smaller figure approaching them.

Too late, Byakuya realized who it was.

* * *

Guess, guess who it is!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello reviewers, I love you all. (L)

* * *

"Kuchiki taichou." The voice held no hint of amusement, but the same could not be said for his eyes.

Byakuya growled to himself, embarrassed at being caught in his current predicament.

"Ah, Toshiro – kun! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto had, apparently, noticed her captain's presence and was becoming increasingly sober. To Byakuya's relief, she had untangled herself with him, albeit rather slowly.

The small captain glared at Matsumoto, appalled at his lieutenant's behavior. He dragged her away before she could say anything more, her protests ringing through the night.

* * *

Her thoughts were stifling. Rukia silently sat up, debated for a moment and settled for a walk. Unlike Byakuya, her choice for a night time stroll was the Kuchiki garden.

The frost was settling in. Bare trees extended their branches, as if reaching out for her. She shivered in her thin robes and regretted not wearing more. Glancing around her, her sharp eyes caught sight of a vague outline. As the silhouette loomed closer, she realized that it was Byakuya.

_Most probably returning from his night walk, _she thought.

As it turned out, Byakuya had spotted her as well. What was even more surprising that he actually acknowledged her.

"Rukia." He was so close she could smell him.

"N - nii– sama." His scent was enticing.

He saw that the cold nipped at her. Wordlessly, he removed his outer robe and draped it around her petite frame.

Surprise was evident in her stammered thanks.

"You should return soon." His hesitation was almost imperceptible, but Rukia did not fail to detect it.

He left before she could reply.

* * *

_Must. Not. Look. Into. Her. Eyes. Must. Not. Must. Not. _

It didn't help. Her violet orbs revealed her uncertainty, and he resisted the urge to brush the lock of hair away from her cheek. Instead, he wrapped his robe around her when he saw her shivering.

Her shock made her even cuter.

"You should return soon."

Was that him? He was talking too much for his own liking. He walked away before she could see him melting, melting on a winter night.

* * *

Exams and another story (which is failing miserably) slowing down the pace of this story. Still, there are reviews motivating me to update! :D Now... how about...


	6. Chapter 6

Between many lazy afternoons with no inspiration and my horrifying national exams, I've finally churned out chapter six.  
And I got myself a new account in quizilla with the same username (creative, I know).

Anyway, for those of you who are actually still reading this, thanks?

* * *

"Free loader – san, would you like to have another bowl of rice?" The girl of course, knew his answer.

"Ah, yes plea – _What did you just call me_?"

"Now now, free loader – san, don't get all worked up for nothing," Urahara interjected soothingly.

Renji spluttered, his face flaming. "Fr- free loader – san! I am not, _not_ a free – loader!"

Rukia doubled over with laughter. "Shut up, Renji, your face is redder than your hair now."

The rest of the dinner went by with Renji insisting righteously that he was not a free loader while the rest of the people seated around the table ignored him.

"Ah," Urahara said after a satisfying meal. "Why don't we go back to our beds early tonight?"

The old lecher grinned at Yoruichi meaningfully. She scowled and crossed her arms. The guests exchanged looks and hurriedly left the table. The last thing Rukia saw was Urahara inching over to the purple haired woman, who was still glaring at him.

* * *

Renji was standing at the doorway.

_What the bloody hell is that idiot doing there?_

Instinct told her not to move. She obeyed, breathing quietly. He sighed and walked away, light from the corridor visible once more.

* * *

_There she is. _

Her chest was rising up and down slowly, and her sleeping form was engulfed by thick blankets. A curious sounding breath escaped and its owner went back to his room, the quiet patter of his footsteps fading slowly, almost reluctantly.

* * *

The air was cackling with reiatsu. Blue skies ripped opened, and hollow after hollow poured out, their faces ugly and sneering. The Death Gods took their position, facing their adversary calmly. At their lieutenants' order, the formation charged forward, taking the hollows down rapidly.

In the midst of the battle, a larger hollow had spotted Rukia, who was effortlessly dispatching groups of his comrades foolish enough to attack her. It licked his lips hungrily as it advanced forward.

Absorbed in her own battle, Rukia had failed to notice the hollow as it moved in silently.

"Rukia!" It was Renji.

She whirled around violently, blocking the hollow just in time. The hollow cursed. Renji exhaled.

"Thanks Renji!" Rukia shouted as she deflected another attack.

He was about to reply when another group of hollows emerged from the sky. Years of training did not fail him – he took them down effortlessly.

As the last hollow disintegrated, Renji caught something in his peripheral vision – Rukia bending backwards in a graceful arc.

_What on earth is that idiot doing this time round? _Then he realized what was happening.

"Rukia! Rukia!!!"

His bellows, though loud, did not prevent him from hearing the sound of her body hitting the ground. He reached her, just to see the last flutter of her eyelids.


End file.
